


When the World Comes Down

by Karartegirl99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-typical apocalypse, Episode: e160 The Eye Opens (The Magnus Archives), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, except im bad at writing comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karartegirl99/pseuds/Karartegirl99
Summary: Martin doesn’t go for that walk. Nothing changes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	When the World Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> everybody: oh, if only martin had stayed/come back early...!  
> me, intent on inflicting pain: ok but what if

“I’m assuming you’re alone,” Jonah says through Jon’s mouth, and for a moment of blind panic Jon almost wishes he is.

Because on the other side of the room, Martin is frozen in place. Jon can’t make eye contact, not while he’s still reading, but he can feel the weight of his gaze like it’s the Beholding’s own. Maybe Martin’s just afraid of the voice, or maybe he’s afraid of _him,_ it doesn’t matter. Martin is struck silent and still like a prey animal, and for all the way’s Jon’s been Seen, this is the worst.

Martin overcomes his fear quickly, rushing to Jon’s side. He’s saying something, but Jon’s never been good at processing two things at once, and right now he’s putting all he has into trying to stop the words being torn from his throat. When it becomes clear that he can’t, Martin’s voice gets louder. Martin’s calling his name, trying to keep him from turning the page. It’s almost comical, the way three people and two sets of hands are playing tug-of-war with the paper. It’s not a fair fight. Jon—Jonah—manages to read to “Statement Begins,” and the compulsion behind the words finally knocks Martin’s hands away.

As the statement continues, Jon can hear Martin’s frantic pacing. Jon Knows he’s looking for something he can use. A lighter, maybe, to burn the statement, or something blunt to knock Jon unconscious so he could take it from him. Jon thinks of the pair of scissors sitting on the accent table. He clutches the statement the slightest bit tighter.

Martin is quickly progressing through the stages of grief. He’s ranting, swearing, like he thinks Jonah will Listen to him, like he thinks if he’s loud and angry enough it will drown out the bullshit still pouring from Jon’s mouth. “‘King of a Ruined World’!” Martin huffs. “Stupid, slimy son of a bitch! Immortal my ass, I’m gonna kill him. I swear to God I know I’ll kill him.”

At this point, Jon is only vaguely aware of what Martin is doing. He notices Martin’s taken the scissors from the table, but doubts anything will come of it. Sure enough, when Martin lunges, Jon compels him back again without a thought. Martin growls and tosses the scissors aside.

The worst part is, Jon _wants_ to read the statement. No good will come of it, he’s sure of that, but Jonah, damn him, is right. Jon _is_ curious. He’s not sure he’d stop if he could, and he hates himself for it. He hates Jonah for doing this to him, he hates The Eye for feeding off his guilt, and he hates that Martin is here to witness all of it.

Martin, finally, gives up. He goes to sit by Jon, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tries to keep it a comforting weight, but as Jonah goes on it becomes harder and harder to not dig his fingers into the fabric of Jon’s shirt.

Jon supposes they should have expected this. Jonah made no secret about serving The Eye, and a ritual has been in the cards for some time now. But now that it’s actually happening, Jon just feels lost. It’s like the other shoe has finally dropped. He wishes Martin’s grip on his shoulder was tighter.

When Jonah describes The Archive and the ways he went about filling it, Martin’s rage comes back full force. Jon can feel his anger in the air more than he can feel the static or the tension from the storm outside. He wonders what it must be like, to find out that the man you love is just someone else’s tool. Martin is shaking beside him, and Jon can’t blame him. God, it really had all been for nothing, hadn’t it? They played right into Jonah’s hands every step of the way.

Jon’s taken off-guard by Martin throwing his arms around him. He has to rearrange himself a bit so he can keep reading, holding the statement off at a distance. Martin’s clinging to him like he thinks he can hold him together, and if Jon were any more human he might have had trouble breathing. As it is, he doesn’t even need to pause. The words keep coming, even as Martin strokes his back and pets his hair.

By the time the statement mentions Martin, it is unclear who is comforting whom. Jon’s shirt is damp where Martin’s burrowed into his shoulder. Jon’s crying, too, though his vision’s as clear as ever. He leans in as much as he can. Maybe he can get close enough to catch the familiar scent of Martin’s sweater.

At the start of the incantation, there’s one last half-hearted attempt to turn back. Jon tries to bite his tongue, while Martin’s hug tightens in the hope of cutting off his airway. Nothing works.

The world ends.

When Jon comes to, the windows and doors have been barricaded, and the glass shards swept away.


End file.
